Umbrella
by Jay Humming Bird
Summary: I was just casually walking to work, until I saw a boy just randomly soaking in the rain. He had no protection from the rain at all, just sitting there on the sidewalk. I got a sudden urge to help him and protect him from the rain with my umbrella... One-Shot!


**Hey! Whats up? Since I'm bored, I've decided to write another one-shot! Yay. I will be writing longer stories after I'm done my first one, but for now I'll just make a few one-shots that came to my head.**

**Enough with my stupid rambling... And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Unfortunately...**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Wow... I thought as I peeked out my window. It was raining cats and dogs out there and the wind was blowing very hard on the trees. Well, that sucked for me because I had to walk all the way to the mall for work at Sonic Boom today. I always worked on weekends there for my dad who owns the store. Today was Saturday so I guess I have to go to the mall.

I sighed and got my things ready because I have to leave soon. I made sure I had my phone and wallet with me. I also got a rain coat and umbrella.

When I was finally ready, I stepped out the door and headed off to work.

* * *

I walked along the puddle filled streets and hoped I wouldn't get soaked. I looked around and saw that the streets were practically empty.

Although, there was a small silhouette in the distance. As I came closer, I noticed that it was a boy. He just sat there, on the edge of the sidewalk. His head was down like he was upset or disappointed.

He didn't have an umbrella or a rain coat. Just letting himself soak.

When I was about six feet away from him, I just took a look at him.

He looked like he is around my age. His facial expression made it seem like he was sad, angry, and confused.

Subconsciously, I went a little closer to him, as if I had to. His head was still down so he didn't notice me.

He looked so cold... He even shivered a little.

I moved my umbrella above his head so he's at least a little protected. He still didn't notice but I didn't mind...

I held the umbrella for a few minutes until the boy turned his attention towards me.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

This is seriously _not _my day! Apparently it's my fault for everything! Ugh! Lies! I've got nothing to do with this!

But just _have_ to face my 'punishment' anyway. To soak in the rain! I've been sitting on this sidewalk for almost three hours.

I was taken out of my anger when suddenly, I didn't feel rain drops falling on me anymore. Did the rain stop?

I looked up and saw an umbrella Above my head. I turned my head to the person holding it.

It was a girl around my age, she looked concerned for me. I don't think I've ever met her. She had brown hair that flowed down her shoulders, and she had brown eyes to match. She was gorgeous...

We stared at each other for a moment, forgetting everything else.

I snapped out of it a few minutes later and she did too.

"Umm... Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hey..." She replied.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just giving you some shelter so you don't get a cold."

"Oh... Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you being nice to a stranger?"

She thought about it for a moment, hesitating for a moment until she spoke again.

"Well, I guess I just thought it would be a nice thing to do. Is it such a crime?"

I shook my head.

"And why are you out here in the rain without a jacket or umbrella?" She asked.

"I'll tell you my personal problems after you tell me your name."

"Um... Ok. My name is Ally Dawson."

That was a nice name.

"I'm Austin Moon." I said with a smile.

I kinda just stared at her for a moment and she stared back a little.

"Um... Are you gonna tell me why you're soaking yourself or what?" Ally suddenly asked.

"Oh. Um... Well, have you ever been in a situation where you got caught in the middle of something bad and then you're suddenly accused of the crime?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Well... That's what happened to me. It all started when I walked into a grocery store. I was just buying some stuff for my dinner, then suddenly I heard a scream from the next aisle. I went over to see what's going on. There was a man punching another one, I guessed it was a fight. I tried to get them to stop but I just ended up getting accused of starting the fight by the security. I was kicked out of the store and banned for life. When my parents found out, I got a punishment to stay out here in the rain for a day."

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Do you even believe that I didn't start the fight?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said with a smile. Somehow, I knew she was being honest with me.

"You know... I might be able to take a day off work and let you stay inside my house for the day." She offered.

"No! I mean, you couldn't do such a thing for me. Right?"

"Don't worry, I don't really earn anything from it. I just sorta help my dad out since he owns the store."

I hesitantly nodded, not sure if it's _really_ ok with her. She held out her hand, so I gently grabbed it. She helped me get up by pulling her arm that was holding on to mine. I got up and we walked over to her house which is not too far away. When she opened up the door I slowly went in, trying not to get anything wet with my still soaking body. I saw Ally go over to her phone and call someone.

"Can I take the day off? I have a friend over."

I guess she was talking to her dad. I heard a bit more of the conversation but not much. Although I did get that her dad said yes because clearly, she hasn't kicked me out of her home.

"Take a seat while I get you some coffee." She said.

I nodded and sat down on the couch, feeling so much warmer. I just relaxed and closed my eyes. But soon, Ally came up to me with a cup of coffee and handed it to me. I took it and took a nice, long, sip of it.

"Are you warming up?" Ally asked me.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. I have no idea how I would make it through this day without you." I said in a serious tine, hoping she gets how much I appreciate this kind gesture. She nodded and got herself a coffee as well. We chatted for a while and got to know each other. I learned a lot of things about her, and she got to know me better. We're pretty opposite. I like to be living in the moment and have fun, while Ally likes to follow the rules and stay quiet. Although we both have a passion for music. We just sat there and talked for hours, feeling really comfortable with each other. We became friends pretty fast, although I did start to notice how beautiful, smart, and kind-hearted Ally is. I think I started to have a little crush on hr by the end of the long, long, conversation. And honestly, that's the fastest a girl had gotten my attention like that.

When it was 4:00pm I decided I should head home so we cleaned up our coffee and I got ready to go.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Again, thanks a lot for what you did for me today. I appreciate it a lot."

"No problem. Anything for a random stranger on the streets!" She joked.

We both laughed for a few seconds.

"well... Bye." I said.

"Bye." She said and quickly gave me a peck on the cheek.

I walked home with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

"Hey! I'm home!" I shouted as I put down my umbrella and coat since it was raining outside.

"Daddy!" I heard from the hallways.

I saw two little bodies dashing to me, giving me a hug. I looked down at them. The little girl hugging my legs tightly, is my four-year old daughter Addison, and the little boy clinging on to my arm is my also four-year old son Adam. They're both twins with a wonderful mother.

Speaking of the mother, there she is, standing by the kitchen.

"Hey Austin." She greeted.

"Hey Mrs. Ally Moon."

I still can't believe that all this time just passed us by. From meeting each other by the streets while I was soaking wet at the age of six teen, to being a married couple with two children. Well, I guess a kind gesture can really change your life.

Especially if it involves an umbrella...

* * *

**The End! **

**Hope you liked it! If you do then you know what to do! Review or Favourite! :)**

**See ya later aligator!**


End file.
